Minnesota Department of Agriculture FDA Food Safety and Security Monitoring Project (U18), FERN Chemical Laboratories Abstract for RFA-FD-10-003 ABSTRACT The Minnesota Department of Agriculture (MDA) Laboratory Services Division is submitting an application for consideration under the FDA Food Safety and Security Monitoring Project (U18), FERN Chemical Laboratories, as announced in RFD-FD-10-003. Facility name and address: Most responsible individual: Minnesota Department of Agriculture Gary Horvath, Laboratory Director Laboratory Services Division Phone: 651-201-6563 601 Robert Street North St. Paul, MN 55155 PD/PI: Main Phone: 651-201-6010 Michelle Campbell, Chemistry Section Manager Main Fax: 651-201-6106 Phone: 651-201-6575 The MDA Laboratory has been a FERN microbiology and chemistry laboratory since 2004. The MDA Laboratory is well-positioned to carry out the goals of the FDA FERN chemistry cooperative agreement program in terms of the experience and expertise of its staff, facilities, equipment, and through its on-going participation in FERN training, surveillance, proficiency testing, and cooperative agreement programs activities. A Research Plan with